In traditional retail, shoppers have to queue up at the cashier after selecting the products to be purchased. The shopper's consumer experience will be greatly improved, if they can be saved from queuing for checkout. Here, taking out or putting back the goods from or to the shelves is called as tally. The automatic detection and locating of the tally is an important link of the supermarket unmanned process.